


圣俘

by getmeinto



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmeinto/pseuds/getmeinto





	圣俘

一场由旱情为契机的侵略战刚刚结束，沙漠绿地旁的城邦迎来新的领主与新的统治，成王败寇，新的统治意味着旧制度的消亡与新的生机的来临。  
然而事实是作为战争俘虏的贵族为自保纷纷献上高昂的赎金，平民被掳夺抢杀，妇女被随意拖至角落凌辱...城邦内一时间由空城变为生灵涂炭，恣意烧杀抢掠的封口瓶器。  
一将功成万骨枯，千万人拥护与敬畏中，作为战争中英勇奋战的边伯贤带着新授予的爵位，登上最高殿宇内古往今来万人垂涎的冰冷的铁王座，树立城邦中心令人震慑的最高威严，睥睨众生。  
正值正午，烈日当空，城内人头攒动，视觉中心处的高台之上，披头散发跪着的是作为战败方的前朝领主内阁成员，在全民的观摩之下，等待着死神的审判。  
美酒佳肴间，边伯贤一袭华贵黑衣，坐在对外搭建的空中楼阁之上，带着刺骨般冷冽锐利的目光俯视着人们，常年浴血奋战的洗礼早已将秀丽的眉眼磨砺地如刀刻般锋利，只剩下令人敬畏胆寒的不敢仔细端详的凌厉面庞。  
所有人的视线密集紧张的围在一处时，高台远眺，目光所及发散处，边伯贤望见断头台不远处街道一侧水井旁穿着一袭黑袍常服的神秘身影，站在店铺的屋檐下，用手捧着一汪清水喂着刚出生的小牛犊。盖头帽掀下来，唇红齿白的少年盯着弱小的生灵温柔地笑着，全身在禁欲封闭下仅有长袖被卷起，露出纤细白皙的臂膀，肘部被磨蹭至生起粉嫩的红晕，牛犊湿润的长舌舔着骨节分明的手指，在炎炎烈日下俘获一抹清凉。  
紧紧盯着这一幕的边伯贤竟也不顾眼前摆满的美酒与甘甜多汁的水果，不自觉地伸出舌头舔了一下自己干燥的唇，胸中好似一团火焰灼烧。大口饮下甘甜的美酒，仰头回首间，高台之上人头落地，群众间引起一阵不小的骚动。清凉的酒水由喉咙一路顺下，反而像是引线一路燃起胸中升起的火焰。  
再看向水井处，已不见人影，顺着人流只看到一袭黑袍隐没在散去的人群中，默默地走向广场街道深处正对着的那处圣殿。

不可侵犯神职人员，是各城邦一贯的不成文规定，往日鲜有人至的破败隐秘的圣殿，此时也成为人们身体和心灵上的希望，踏破门槛企图获得一丝庇佑。  
围观断头之后，被随从跟随指引着来到厅堂内的领主，恰逢遇到冲突，企图强抢女子的淫乱的战胜军和其他人员也不得不噤声，屏住呼吸等待着新任领主的动向。  
“神职人员不可侵犯是惯例，竟敢在圣地如此放肆！”随从内臣先开口以正视听。  
似是得到帮助，厅内的平民与殿内人员松了一口气，细看才发现一众穿着道袍的修士前就是那位断头台下给牛犊喂水的少年，边伯贤不禁张了张唇，眯起眼睛飘忽不定。  
欲火冲天的猛士兵将也气红了眼，不知好歹地狡辩，“明明都是在外面搔首弄姿的贱民，还要躲到这里假装修女，甚至还有人剪了头发装作修士掩人耳目，私下里不知道做什么苟且之事！”  
“都装作纯洁的神职人员，有本事脱了衣服让大家验明是否是纯洁之身……”  
神职无国界，但作为战俘国界内的人员，乱世之中皆无人权可言，被嬉笑怒骂还引来一阵哄笑。边伯贤嘴角微微扬起，方才虽立威严表明立场，也放任之不管不顾。  
因为将士的一句话，气氛又开始紧张起来，穿着破败的民女和伪装起来的几位“修士”们也瑟瑟发抖，或哽咽或祈求着。  
领主在场，作恶的兵将并未像来时般嚣张，但放任的态度也助长了气焰准备抓人泄愤。  
边伯贤歪着头玩味的看着这一场面，而此时从开始就盯住的那位畏畏缩缩的少年突然紧紧地攥住身边人，本能地想要护住方才被欺负的正在抽泣着的少女。  
边伯贤目光一紧，嘴角上扬的角度更深，懒散地扬起手来，  
“慢着，”  
“要验身的话，验一个就好。”  
步履缓慢坚定地朝向那个人前进，走到身旁，看着那个局促不安地少年。

“我亲自来验...”

在所有人疑惑又不敢追问地目光下，一前一后走进附设的更衣间内，明亮的房间内摆设着神职人员祭奠所用的工具与服饰。  
领主的威严将年轻未经世事的修士牢牢地钉在墙上，甚至连呼吸都不敢发出声音，一双清亮的眼睛里反射出的微光都在颤抖着。  
相视无言无动作的时间过长，眼神过于直白，一阵静默的精神对峙之后，少年低下眉眼遵照着无声的命令脱下盖头帽和披肩，解开辅祭常服的暗扣。  
刚露出消瘦的肩膀与锁骨，边伯贤就更近一步侵犯安全领地，将人逼到紧贴墙壁。走近后才看到光洁的颈部上隐隐出现的淡淡的几颗痣，抬起戴满戒指的手顺着那颈痣的纹路轻轻滑下，肉眼可见紧绷着的肌肤，冰凉的触感让身下人不禁轻颤了一下，但仍不敢抬眸。

“裤子脱了。”简单利落的命令不容拒绝。

犹豫的瞬间，长袍下的宽松底裤就被扯下至脚踝，露出幼童般没有肌肉线条的一截小腿。  
“你知道验身什么意思吗？”  
“...”  
“你...不能说话吗？”  
“不是的……不知道。”

边伯贤退开几步，好欣赏这平日里被要求禁欲的修行者狼狈又羞耻的模样。扫视了狭窄的房间，走向角落里燃尽的高烛台，将其上的管状金属套环掰开取下，在手掌中把玩，并再次走近，隔着长袍强势地将大腿挤进修士的两腿之间。

“验身是验处子之身。”

低头将唇贴近对方发红的耳边，传递出呼出的热气与低沉到地狱般的嗓音，

“但验过之后，就不是纯洁的处子之身了。”

听到这话后都暻秀吓到腿发软差点支撑不住身躯，惊魂甫定，一双手就伸向长袍内由膝盖处向上摸索，带着冰凉的金属触感与奇异的刺痛。

...

静谧的厅堂里，所有人都不敢轻举妄动，仿佛过了一个世纪，等候着的领主终于再次出现在圣殿内，大步流星地走出门外，紧绷着脸未留下一句话。随着放肆捣乱的兵将得令被驱逐出去，殿内所有人才松了口气，以为事情就这样平定下来。  
谁都没有注意到，过了许久才从房内走出的年轻修士辅祭蹒跚的脚步，面如死灰般惊恐，又藏着悲痛的隐忍；以及刚离开的威风凛凛领主背影之后扬起的嘴角，和不亚于战争胜利的意气风发。

夜幕降临，荒乱的城邦也沉寂下来，各自看不见的角落里也正上演着一幕幕悲喜剧。

空荡荡的圣殿内烛火通明，午夜的钟声敲过，年轻的辅祭重新点燃熄灭的蜡烛，虔诚地跪在弥撒间做着不为人知的告解。

为白日的失态与不得已而背叛修行的屈辱忏悔；

更为无法在体内拔除的冰凉痛感和无法在心中消散的摄人心魄的眼神忏悔。

神爱世人，一再宽恕罪人，但以己罪为动机的痛悔，不可饶恕。

午夜的钟声敲响，厅外的大门吱地一声打开，带进来的风使厅内一排排的烛火不安分地摇曳起来，警示般地使修士整个身体颤抖，跪拜在祭台前不敢动弹，仿佛等待着接受来自地狱的审判。

脚步声越来越近，直至回响在极近处的耳边，修士深深地呼吸着，抬起头目光放空地凝视着头顶上的神像圣体。

白日里那个熟悉又畏惧的身影挪动着步伐取代了日日夜夜祷告虔诚供奉的对象，占据了眼前的画面。  
那个让千千万万人俯首称民的人，单膝跪地，捧着修士的面庞，带着同施行号令般不可抗拒的温柔口气吐出话语。

“辅祭今夜有为我做祷告吗？”

“我为世间千万人祈祷。”  
带着钻心的决绝与悲愤，紧闭着唇也仿佛看见快要被咬碎的牙齿，眼泪如决堤般落下，人见尤怜。

但越是禁欲，越是想要用最淫荡的方式对待。

烛火通明的圣所间，欲火烧身的领主欺身压下，一边用手捂住抑在喉咙里身下人的尖叫，一边疯狂的撕扯着祭服，白日里只窥见一二的肌肤完全暴露在外，因不知轻重的欺辱和极大的羞耻肉眼可见地泛着红晕。  
褪去长裤，白嫩的肌肤显露出来，大腿靠近股间甚至还有紧紧缠绕着的带有惩戒意味的苦修带，将嫩肉勒出一圈清晰到见血的伤痕。  
为了禁欲与惩戒的器物此时在即将实施罪孽之事的人眼中，只有无限诱惑的淫荡感。

而最为罪孽的器物正被紧紧地塞在更上面的位置。

将腿根部的布料再掀开向上，边伯贤将手伸入，在摸索到身下人股间的管状套环之后拔出，已不似白日在手中把玩时的冰凉触感。随意丢掉之后，盯着存放了其近大半天的地方，此时已是一片旖旎的风光。欲望已攀升至顶峰，目光暗淡下来，深邃到不可见底。

世间的至纯至净，绝对要在最邪恶的毁灭下方能展现。

挂满泪水已经绝望的都暻秀，在闭上眼的前一秒，发现身上即将真正审判惩戒着自己的边伯贤，借着弥撒间通亮的烛火，周身竟闪着平日里仰望着的头顶圣体才能发散出的光芒。

“愿意受尽修行的苦难也要无畏无悔地将身心都奉献给神的男人。”

“从今夜起，让我做你的神。”

 

不要为神受苦受难，为千万人心中“替罪的羔羊”做一生的罪人。

放手让我带你享受只属于你的极乐。

Fin.


End file.
